Mía Solamente mía
by marina92
Summary: One- shoot. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.


**_Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._**

* * *

**_Mía. Solamente mía._**

A Jonathan le gustaban las alturas y más cuando él podía ver pero sin ser visto. En ese momento se encontraba subido en una de las torres demonio observando, forzando un poco la vista, a los cazadores de sombras que estaban reunidos cerca de la sala de los acuerdos.

Entre las miniaturas personas que él estaba viendo allí bajo, Jonathan acababa de ver un destello rojizo. Era Clary, su hermana pequeña, cuyo cabello se estaba moviendo por culpa del viento. Ella estaba junto a Jace también reconocible por el color rubio como el sol de su pelo.

Era verlos y sentir odio. Un odio profundo, ya que lograron escapar de sus garras aquella fatídica noche en el cementerio de Londres. Sus hermanos tenían que ser de él y solamente de él.

Por culpa de la estúpida de su hermana y sus amiguitos consiguieron separar a Jace de el clavándole al corazón _gloriosa_, la espada de un arcángel y por eso ellos, los cazadores de sombras, lo pagarían caro. Muy caro.

Pronto él y sus nephilims oscuros empezarían una guerra. Una guerra donde morirían todos los seres vivos de la Tierra ya que Jonathan tenía la intención de que el mundo ardiera en llamas infernales porque así nada se salvaría. Ese era su gran sueño y por suerte, estaba cerca de hacerlo realidad.

Pero, antes de eso, Clary y Jace tenían de estar con el de nuevo. Y la que mas su hermanita. Ardía en deseos de hacerla suya. Solamente suya y de nadie más. Hoy iría a hacerle una visita.

Con esto en mente, Jonathan hecho una última mirada a los ajenos cazadores de sombras y con una velocidad veloz empezó a descender de la torre demonio.

* * *

Clary en ese mismo instante acababa de despedirse de Jace con un dulce beso en los labios. Un beso cortito ya que ella podía quemarse con su fuego celestial si su novio se ponía nervioso o excitado.

-Adiós mi amor- dijo entrando en casa de Amatis.

Ahora que se encontraban en Idris todos los cazadores de sombras, Clary, Jocelyn y Luke vivían a la que fue la casa de la hermana de Luke. Pero ella ya no estaba allí con ellos, sino que se había convertido en una cazadora de sombras oscura, justamente ella fue la primera de la especie.

Su madre y Luke decidieron quedarse a la sala un rato para así poder charlar con tranquilidad. Pero Clary no quiso. Ella se despidió de ellos y subió las polvorientas escaleras para llegar a la habitación de invitados la cual ocupó la otra vez que estuvo en casa de Amatis.

Abrió la puerta y se coló en la habitación. Se sacó su uniforme de lucha y lo tendió encima del baúl que había en la sala. También sacó sus cuchillos serafines y los guardo todos menos uno en su sitio. El arma que no guardo la coloco debajo de la almohada de su cama.

Desde que ella y su familia llegaron a Idris siempre colocaba una debajo del cojín. A veces era un cuchillo y a veces otra arma. No obstante lo más importante es que cada noche tenía una allí por si Jonathan o alguno de sus guerreros oscuros la atacaban.

Clary sabía que su hermano en cualquier momento empezaría una guerra contra el mundo. Pero primero, antes de esto, estaba segura de que vendría a por ella y Jace.

Y no falló porque en ese preciso instante, el cual Clary estaba a punto de tumbarse en la cama, se escucho un ruido en la ventana. Ella se giró en aquella dirección y lo que vio no le gusto nada. Era Jonathan.

-Hola hermanita-dijo él percatándose de que le acababa de ver.

Jonathan acababa de entrar en la recamara de la chica por la ventana. Tal y como estaba en ese preciso instante, todo cubierto por la penumbra de la habitación menos la cara que estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna, era más guapo que nunca.

La muchacha iba a gritar mas no pudo. Su hermano se le había lanzado encima. Antes de que ella pudiera emitir algún sonido le puso la mano en la boca. Clary intentaba zafarse del bloqueo, sin embargo, no podía Jonathan era demasiado fuerte. Si no conseguía salir de debajo de su cuerpo jamás podría llegar al cuchillo que escondía debajo del cojín.

-Clary, no intentes escaparte – susurró él en su oreja- de nada te serviría.

Jonathan sin darse cuenta puso su mano en los labios de la chica y ella aprovecho la oportunidad para morderle un dedo y así poderse salir con la suya de escaparse. Pero no lo consiguió ya que el rubio después de soltar un alarido de dolor le pego una cachetada que hizo que girara su cara de lado. Clary perdió su oportunidad para coger el cuchillo y clavárselo en el corazón.

-Zorra- le dijo Jonathan- Estate quieta. Será peor si no me haces caso.

La pelirroja sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasarle. Sabía que Jonathan la deseaba y quería violarla pero eso no significaba que Clary se dejaría tocar por su hermano sin oponer resistencia.

-Jamás- le grito intentando apartarlo sin ningún éxito.

Él no la hizo caso. La beso en los labios duramente. Abrió su boca e introdujo su lengua obligando a la de Clary a bailar al compás de la suya.

Jonathan mientras la besaba sin percatarse le soltó los brazos y mientras su bocas bailaban al compás de la música que solo ellos conocían, Clary aprovecho para meter, como pudo y sin hacer mucho ruido, la mano por debajo de la almohada.

Mientras que una mano seguía en el cuerpo del chico acariciándolo con la otra sacó, al fin, el arma que tenía escondida en la cama. Sin ningún miramiento la coloco en la espalda del chico, a la misma altura donde se hallaba el corazón.

Paro el beso que se estaban dando y antes de que él se diera cuenta del que estaba pasando cogió el cuchillo con las dos manos y se lo clavo.

-Eres una maldita bastarda- dijo él con su último aliento.

Su hermano murió quedando tendido encima de ella.

Que había hecho pensaba ella ahora. Se había dejado llevar por su instinto de supervivencia y había matado al demonio de su hermano. Clary nunca quiso matarlo sino solo entregarlo a la Clave y que ellos decidieran que hacer con él.

Pero pensándolo mejor. Mejor era que estuviera al otro barrio porque el mundo, tanto los cazadores de sombras, los subterráneos como los mundanos estaban más seguros sin él, el cual los quería quemar.

Clary había hecho un favor a todos matándole en aquel preciso momento.


End file.
